Princess Anemone
Princess Anemone is the daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill, and is also Tsunami's, Orca's, Auklet's, and Turtle's sister. She is an animus, but doesn't wish to use her powers as doing so excessively would turn her evil or homicidal, like Albatross. Because of Coral's overprotective nature, Anemone is continually harnessed to her mother by a enchanted harness that grows with her. She goes to the Jade Mountain academy attending the Silver Winglet. Personality Anemone is a young and smart dragonet. She cares deeply for her family, and seems to be surly more than she is cheerful. When Whirlpool was knocked into the electric eel moat she panicked and froze, not knowing what to do. She never wanted to hurt other dragons with animus powers. Anemone irritably thought Queen Coral treated her all the time like a newborn dragonet, but she loved her anyway. However, since she is a princess, she still expects to get whatever she desires, as seen in Moon Rising when she wanted a giant fish Bigtail was eating. Appearance Anemone is pale blue with hints of pink along her wings, ears, and horns, like the inside of seashells. She also wears a strange harness made of clear material sometimes, that attaches her to Queen Coral. Her large blue eyes and scale color reminded Tsunami of the dolphins she and her friends saw, leading her wonder if that was the reason it was illegal to hunt them. Relationships Tsunami Tsunami is Anemone's older sister. Initially, one might have interpreted her as suspicious of Tsunami, but later on, they became good friends despite the difference in their ages (Tsunami is 5 years older than Anemone). Throughout The Lost Heir, she acts as a close friend of Tsunami's. She does not seem afraid of Tsunami despite their age difference. Queen Coral Attached by an elastic harness at all times, Anemone seems to care for her mother, but despises not being able to leave her, and willed to explore on her own. Queen Coral is overprotective of her, fearing that she would be killed before she had a chance to challenge her for the throne. Queen Coral actually kept guard over Anemone's egg for an entire year, never allowing Orca's statue to destroy her egg. In Moon Rising, Anemone was annoyed when Coral wanted to see everything inside of the school. Whirlpool Whirlpool held training sessions with her to practice usage of her animus abilities. However, she placed little effort in them and tried to act as if she was failing, to stall until the time that Blister would use her as a secret weapon to win the war. Queen Coral seems to think Whirlpool would make a good king for one of her daughters, but Anemone hates the idea of marrying him. Anemone used her powers to discover who had tried to kill Tsunami and, upon finding it to be Whirlpool, accidentally knocked him senseless into an electric eel moat that trapped Tsunami and her friends on a spire in Coral's prison. The eels shocked Whirlpool and might have killed him, and it is very likely. In Moon Rising, ''she was shown feeling guilty about it. Auklet Auklet is Anemone's youngest sister. Anemone doesn't seem to be jealous of her, but rather grateful that she doesn't have to be harnessed to her own mother as much. They have played together and seem to get along. Trivia *In The Lost Heir, she was described as pale blue with hints of pink, but in Moon Rising, she was said to be white-pink. *Anemone is an animus, currently one of the only eight known, the others being Stonemover, Orca, Albatross, Darkstalker, Fathom, Prince Arctic of the IceWings, Frostbite of the IceWings, Queen Diamond of the IceWings, both of whom we meet in Winter Turning. *Anemone may have done something to Auklet's harness that attaches her to Coral, as shown in the epilogue of ''Winter Turning. Quotes "Very well" "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" - ''To Tsunami ''"Mother would want me to have it."-Trying to justify taking Bigtail's fish "Not with you strapping dragons along to defend me." -Talking to group of SeaWing students at Jade Mountain "I don't want to marry you either!" To Whirlpool Gallery Seawing.jpg|Typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Anemone.jpg|Anemone by Cloudfury Glowing_Anomone.jpg|Glowing Anemone by Hydra The NightWing Anemone and Sunny playing ball in the Summer Palace0001.jpg| By HappySandWing Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Anemone in background left (Art by Rhyno Bullraq) Tsunamipaint.png| Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Astral the NightWing Kinkaneme.png| By H-awky Scan 14.jpeg|Anemone- Art by Hrrdragons99 Tsunami and Anemone.jpg| Anemone and Tsunami (Art by Tsunami SeaWing) Anemone and Queen Coral.jpg|Anemone is on the bottom (Art by Dragonlover12) Photo on 2-1-14 at 1.27 PM.png|Anemone and Whirlpool (Art by QueenClam Sand-rose-anemone3.jpg|An Anemone 3certainSeawings.jpg| By Cloudfury Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 12.58.48 PM.png| Princess Anemone (By Auklet) Anemone and Bigtail.jpg|Anemone and Bigtail (from MR) by Angelturtle anenemy.png|Anemone underwater by Heron the MudWing Anemone by Warriordragon876.jpg| Anemone by Warriordragon876 Anenome.png| By Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Dragon Royalty